El único amor de hermione
by Ilovehermi
Summary: que le pasa a herm, si quieren saber entren y lean un fic de misteryo, aventura, accion, romante y un poco de drama pero muy divertido! rewiews porfavor


"Me gustaría olvidarme de todo lo que siento en estos momentos, este es el peor verano que e tenido en mi vida, conforme pasan los años no puedo olvidarme de el... es que algún día dejare de sufrir por él??? Siempre preocupándome, arriesgándome y amándolo en silencio,, es que acaso no hay peor sufrimiento que amar tanto a una persona y que esta solo te pueda querer como una hermana o una amiga???, A veces siento que reprimir mis sentimientos hacia él me van haciendo mas daño y más profunda la herida que tengo desde el día en que supe que a el le gustaba otra En los próximos días regresare al mundo mágico y no sé que es mas torturante volverlo a verlo y sentir que jamás se fijara en mi o rogar por que mis vacaciones se alarguen para no verle mas.... Por otro lado no soporto mas no saber de el, si estará bien o estará mal, quisiera estar a su lado en estos momentos compartiendo el terrible dolor que debe sentir por la muerte de Sirius, tengo que cerrar mi mente y sobretodo mi corazón para poder estar tan cerca de el y que no sé de cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos, por que si eso sucediera estoy segura que la confianza que me tiene se ira perdiendo por temor a hacerme sufrir... y prefiero ser su amiga incondicional, la que siempre estará a su lado y sabrá todos sus sentimientos y poder darle concejos cada vez que me lo pida, aunque por dentro me muera de tristeza y mis lagrimas contenidas ardan hasta desaparecer en silencio.  
  
Confieso que no tengo a nadie con quien llorar mi pena y menos pedirle consejo alguno... tengo muy pocos amigos, uno de ellos es Ronald Weasley (uno de mis mejores amigos) pero no puedo contarle nada por que lamentablemente él es su mejor amigo también y temo que se lo pueda transmitir y yo me moriría de la pena y por otro lado los celos que le tiene a Víctor Krum (un simple amigo por correspondencia) me irritan que temo pensar como se pondrá si se entera de la verdad.. Y yo solo lo puedo ver como un amigo... Mi mejor amiga Ginny Weasley, tampoco puedo confiar en ella por que aunque sé que ella este saliendo con un chico de Gryffindor, en el pasado estuvo enamoradísima de el también y no quiero que sepa que mis sentimientos hacia él surgieron desde hace 5 años... y ni hablar en decirle a Víctor, por que iría corriendo a encararlo como hace dos años aunque felizmente el esta en Bulgaria pero estoy segura que encontraría la manera de escribirle una carta por correo lechuza... en fin no cuento con nadie para desahogarme y aunque quiera gritarlo no podría,, por que solo tengo un amigo mas,,, Harry Potter, el chico a quien realmente amo... y el causante de mis desvelos y preocupaciones temo por su vida cada minuto que pasa y es que si le pasara algo me moriría, no podría resistirlo. "  
  
-Herm... hija te buscan – exclamo la Sra. Granger.  
  
-Ya voy mama.... – exclamo la muchacha.  
  
"Y ahora que pasara.... en fin mejor me apuro antes de que mama grite de  
  
nuevo. "  
  
Cuando la muchacha bajo las escaleras exclamo....  
  
- Profesor Lupin,,, o perdone ...digo Remus.. como a estado?  
  
- Bien Hermione y tu – exclamo Lupin.  
  
- Bien, pero que hace aquí,,??? Todo esta bien??? Lo esperaba dentro de unos dias ... Harry esta bien o no???? – exclamo Herm – con los ojos vidriosos.  
  
- Bueno vengo por ti, por que ha habido ataques y necesito llevarte a Grimmauld Place cuanto antes.... y con respecto a Harry ... el ya se encuentra alla .  
  
- No entiendo nada ... no le paso nada verdad? – exclamo Herm.  
  
- No... no te preocupes ... solo fuimos por el un poco antes por precaución – exclamo Lupin.  
  
Hermione rapidamente guardo sus pertenecias y se reunio con Remus Lupin y se fueron hacia Grimmauld Place , cuando por fin llegaron la muchacha saludo afectuosamente a los que se encontraban en la sala de aquella casa es decir a todos los Weasley a excepcion de Ron y Ginny , ah y Percy pero supuso que seguia en desacuerdo con sus padres, tambien vio a Tonks, al profesor Moody a Mundungus a dos personas mayores quien no conocia e incluso al profesor Snape y a la Profesora Mcgonagall ....  
  
"Vaya..¡¡ parece que hay reunion de la orden..".  
  
-Los muchachos se encuentran arriba, querida... – exclamo la sra. Weasley.  
  
-Gracias ... dijo Herm...por que me mira de ese modo el profesor Snape?? "Ojala y ya no nos odie tanto como los años anteriores, sera mejor que me vaya...  
  
Al parecer la casa sigue igual, nada a cambiado salvo la ausencia de Sirius... al fin aquí es el dormitorio de los chicos y por lo que escucho estan adentro.... voy a abrir.." Hola chicos.. – exclamo Herm.  
  
-Hola Herm.. grito Ron.. y la saludo con un abrazo un poco torpe "Pero como a cambiado? Esta muy linda..."  
  
-Hola amiga, se acerco Ginny y la abrazo con una gran sonrisa y Herm la abrazo tambien ...." pero no veo a Harry donde esta? "  
  
-Hola Gyn ,, ah hola Luna, Neville que sorpresa¡¡, aunque supongo que es por la protección .. aque si?  
  
-Sip... dijeron todos...  
  
-Y Harry donde esta? – pregunto Herm.  
  
-ni idea... creo que se encerro de nuevo tu sabes... se sigue culpando por lo de Sirius. – repuso Ron."Siempre se preocupa mas por el..."  
  
-ah,... mejor lo voy a buscar... la vez pasada lo encontre en el tercer piso recuerdan??? – dijo Herm quien se dirigia a salir de la habitación  
  
-Oh Herm ,,, no creo que consigas nada .. ni a mi me quiere recibir... al principio llego mas o menos bien pero basto que le entregaran una cajita que ni siquiera sabemos que es .... se lo entrego ayer Remus Lupin para que se encerrara nuevamente exclamo Gyn.  
  
-Puede ser que lo saque de su estado de tristeza Ginny – exclamo Luna – tu sabes Herm siempre a sido su amiga o no????"Aunque al parecer es mas que eso... "  
  
-Ah si... claro bueno al menos lo intentare....- salio Herm de aquella habitación algo colorada.  
  
En la habitación de Ron:  
  
-La verdad no creo que consiga nada.. solo la gritara como a nosotros... – exclamo Ron."Pero la verdad puede ser que lo reanime siempre es asi,,, ojala ....no me gusta ver a Harry en ese estado."  
  
-Tu crees? – pregunto Gyn ."Herm si que a cambiado esta distinta espero que se fije en mi hermano o en cualquiera y no en harry, aunque no creo siempre lo a querido como un hermano..."  
  
-Estoy seguro que no la gritara – dijo débilmente Neville – siempre se han comprendido bien, es decir Herm tiene mucha paciencia con el , siempre a sido asi.... . 


End file.
